The Imperial Basket
The VRAINS Rampage is the Two Hundred Fifteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in Janurary 10, 2018. Synopsis Zatch gives Kiyo a letter from his father which reveals that Kiyo's father found an amnesic Zatch unconscious in the forest and with him was a red book in a mysterious language. At school, Paul Gekko was tasked of securing the plans of the Saboath Battleship but were stolen by a mysterious woman, who is determined to save her beloved Wonrei. Plot This Episode begins with Paul Gekko being given a mission to protect the blueprints of the battleship. Prologue= Toshiya gives Paul Gekko the plans of the very enormous battleship while Lyon Gekko gives Raiko Murakumo the spellbook that contains King Gundam; the ancient Mamodo-like Imperial Arms and the Four Supreme Mamodos and bookkeepers. Darth Baron orders Li Pakron to protect Li-en to make sure that the Eggman Empire's reputation can be feared throughout the entire multiverse. She longs for a boyfriend, but everyone who goes out with her gets too scared when they discover who her father is. After yet another unsuccessful date, Li-en decided to eat herself to death but is stopped by the mamodo Wonrei, who scolds her for her gluttony. Li-en tells him to go away, and attempts to use force, to no avail. They get along well, and Li-en is surprised to find that Wonrei isn't afraid of her father. He tells her she is like "a bird trapped inside a cage" and should try to "spread her wings," as she gave up too easily on a happy life. As luck would have it, Li-en turns out to be Wonrei's bookkeeper. While Wonrei teaches Li-en how to fight using the book; Li-en taught Wonrei kung-fu. They become a powerful team, and despite Wonrei being a Mamodo and Li-en being a human, they fell in love; as proof of this, Li-en came to sacrifice everything from her previous life to aid Wonrei with his goal. However, Paul Gekko and Li Pakron were spying on their battles. Wonrei was then encountered by the Four Supreme Mamodos, Paul Gekko and Li Pakron, Li-en's father, who stated that though he didn't care about the battle for King, he was upset over the fact that Wonrei was getting Li-en involved; Wonrei complied with Li Pakron's demands, mostly out of fear for Li-en's safety. |-|Epic Zatch Bell= =The Lightning Boy from Another World= Zatch Bell arrives at Kiyo Takamine's house and reveals that Kiyo's father sent him to train Kiyo. Zatch gives Kiyo a letter from his father which reveals that Kiyo's father found an amnesic Zatch unconscious in the forest and with him was a red book in a mysterious language. While arguing with Zatch, the book glows red and Zatch shoots lightning out of his mouth destroying Kiyo's wall. At school, Kiyo annoyed with Zatch's presence sends Zatch to the rooftop to deal with "bullies". Zatch finds Suzy Mizuno on the rooftop and coincidentally, also finds a bully. The bully proceeds to beat up Zatch. Kiyo intervenes but is also beaten. Later, a mysterious flying skateboarder named Eido comes from the sky and knocks out the bully by blasting wind with his hand. He then demands Suzy to be his girlfriend and attacks Kiyo and Zatch. Kiyo notices that a child like Zatch is the one using the wind techniques. Kiyo reads "Zaker" from Zatch's red book and Zatch fires lightning Eido, scaring them away. In the distance, a mysterious pair reveal the Mamodo battle has begun. Kiyo is on the way to school with Zatch when they notice a lake has been frozen. Kiyo notices a man named Hosokawa holding a light blue book with a child named Reycom. On the way home, Kiyo notices Suzy on television in the middle of a bank robbery committed by Hosokawa. Kiyo, hesitant to help her, is persuaded by Zatch to save Suzy. Kiyo bikes there and he and Zatch are launched from a bike into the bank. Kiyo attempts to get Zatch to fire lightning by reading "Zaker" from Zatch's book but nothing occurs. Hosokawa demands Kiyo's book and threatens to shoot Suzy. Kiyo wanting to save Suzy, shouts "Zaker" and Zatch simultaneously fires lightning from his mouth causing Hosokawa and Reycom to fly out of the bank. At home, Kiyo realizes the book responds to the user's emotions. Kiyo realizes Zatch has become stronger and notices another page of Zatch's book has become read-able. The mysterious man, Renji, reveals he is the book user of the dog Mamodo, Gofure. Zatch is unwilling to fight, believing he is a monster and Kiyo would be better off without him. The pair easily defeat Renji and burn his book. During the battle, the pair are revealed to be Sherry Belmont and Brago. Using "Gravirei", they demand Kiyo to surrender his book or be killed by the spell. Kiyo refuses saying Zatch is his friend who saved him and that he will repay the favour. The pair prepare to use their strongest spell, "Gigano Reis". Zatch happy Kiyo considers him a friend, regains the will to fight. Using "Zaker" they were able to cancel the Brago's spell but Kiyo losses consciousness in the blast. Sherry decides to spare Kiyo and Zatch and leave saying they shall return for Zatch's book one day. Eito and Hyde coincidentally find Kiyo and Zatch and wanting revenge, decides to follow them to school. Eito reminisces how he found Hyde's book and remembers how he wanted power after being bullied. Zatch finds the pair when he smells Eito's Yellowtail burger and a battle ensues. Hyde amazed at Zatch's progress flees with Eito. Eito decides to challenge Kiyo and Zatch again by holding Kiyo's friend's hostage in a water tower. Kiyo and Zatch gain the advantage during the battle. When Eito sees Hyde's determination to win, the book glows revealing a new spell. The spell collides with "Rashield" and in the explosion, Eito and Hyde make their escape. =Battle in Heaven Tail= Li-en asks her father to return Wonrei to her and what is he exactly hiding but he refuses and sends her to the Kingdom of Hyrule. On the way to the movies, Zatch and Kiyo's book is stolen by Li-en. She then returns their book and tells Kiyo that her father is a mafia boss and that he captured her Mamodo Wonrei. She asks Kiyo to help her free Wonrei. They travel to Heaven Tail to an island where Li-en's father's mafia keep their treasure and weapons. After defeating some men on the way, they take an elevator to the top of the island where Wonrei is imprisoned. At the top of the island however is guarded by the Guardian Stalker. After exiting the elevator, they meet a Guardian Stalker whose intentions is to prevent Li-en and Wonrei from reuniting each other and deal with the intruders. The Guardian Stalker swats Zatch and Kiyo away and prepares to stop Li-en with it's tentacles. Eventually, the Guardian was lured into Wonrei's cell freeing him in the process. Zatch asks Wonrei what kind of king he would be and he replies a king which protects all. Li-en and Wonrei leave Guardian Stalker prepares to attack Kiyo and Zatch but was stopped by Zeno. Li-en and Wonrei run into her father. He allows their relationship once seeing Wonrei's determination to protect Li-en and gives them a boat to leave the island. |-|Mamodo Olympics= =Part 1= One night in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Triforce pieces were scattered across the land of Izumo. There were three pieces given to each person. *The first piece fell to Kiyo's possession, when Zatch thought there is a wishing star. *The second piece fell into Paul Gekko's possession when having a dinner party. *The third and final piece was in the hands of Tohru. On the very morning, Kiyo awakes to receive the invitation from Kamek to a feast the Mamodo Olympics where the prize will be a great feast and the Throne of the Mamodo World is held. Similarly, the Bookkeepers had received many invitations to the Mamodo Olympics where mankind and mamodo alike compete together. Unintentionally, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong get invitations as well. Curious, the Zatch crew sets off for the the stadium. Upon arriving, the Four Supreme Mamodos and their Bookkeepers were there to settle the score with the other Bookkeepers with Paul Gekko and Raiko Murakumo as the newcomers. The Olympics has each Events. *Aquatics - 4x100m Freestyle, Butterfly and Breaststroke *Athletics - 4x100m Relay *Athletics - High Jump *Athletics - Javelin Throw *Athletics - 10,000M Diving, Tropical Reef Diving Area *Fencing - Individual Epée *Rowing - Single Sculls *Table Tennis - Singles *Supreme Tennis- Tag Team The Aquatics began with the competitors consisted of Mamodos: Zatch Bell - Dog Paddle, Tia - Butterfly, Kido - Breaststroke and Zeno Bell- Freestyle. Zeno bell wins the Aquatics. The Athletics Relay begins with the competitors consisted of heroes, kongs and bookkeepers: Paul Gekko, Raiko Murakumo, Kiyo Takamine, Raimei Murakumo, Donkey Kong and Diddy. The ones who get Kiyo's Spellbook at the finish line wins. The race starts. Kiyo and Raiko are charging with their super speed while Paul Gekko gets chased by Donkey Kong and Diddy due to his magic lunch box that can grant the person lots of food and he has to protect it. Raiko wins the 4x100m Relay. Bu according to the records, Kiyo won before Raiko could reach the finish line. =Part 2= The High Jump begins with the competitors consisted of humans, kongs and mamodos: Wonrei, Tsao-lon, Paul Gekko, Murakumo siblings, Kiyo, Zatch Bell, Zeno Bell, Li-en and Donkey Kong. Wonrei jumps the farthest, Paul Gekko jumps second, Raiko and Raimei jumps third, Kiyo jumps fourth, the Bell Brothers jumps fifth and sixth, Tsao-Lon jumps seventh and Donkey Kong jumps the eighth. Eventually, Donkey Kong wins the High Jump. The Javelin Throw begins with the competitors consisted of humans: Paul Gekko, Murakumo siblings, Kiyo, Zatch Bell, Zeno Bell, Li-en and Donkey Kong. Paul Gekko throws the javelin three times for a total of 220 meters, while the others have between seventy to eighty-five meters and fifty to fifty-five. Paul Gekko wins the Javelin Throw. The 10,000M Diving begins with the competitors consisted of humans, animals and mamodos: Wonrei, Tsao-lon, Paul Gekko, Raiko Murakumo, Raimei Murakumo, Kiyo, Zatch Bell, Zeno Bell, Li-en, Donkey Kong, Tia and Mario. Raimei won the 10,000M Diving of the Athletics. =Part 3= The Individual Epée Fencing begins with the competitors consisted of humans: Paul Gekko, Raiko Murakumo, Kiyo Takamine, Raimei Murakumo, Mario, Li-en, Gensou, and Luigi. Paul Gekko starts to fence in his effort to gain the upper hand. Eventually Li-en wins the Individual Epée Fencing. The Single Scull Rowing begins with the competitors consisted of of Mamodos: Zatch Bell, Zeno Bell, Wonrei, Tsao-lon, Goren of the Stone, Ponygon, Momon, Apollo, Penny, Kolulu, Kido, and Shion. The race starts. Zatch Bell was eventually in first place and won the Single Sculls Rowing like it was the legendary Speed Racer for nothing. The Table Tennis begins with the competitors consisted of of Mamodos: Zatch Bell, Zeno Bell, Wonrei, Tsao-lon, Goren of the Stone, Ponygon, Momon, Apollo, Penny, Kolulu, Kido, and Shion. The game begins, Ponygon was clueless of how table tennis works and Tsao-lon had easily beaten Kolulu and Kido while Zatch Bell meets face to face with Zeno and started to go all out with Table Tennis like it was boxing and wrestling. Tsao-lon was beaten in Table Tennis by Wonrei. Eventually, Zatch Bell wins the Table Tennis. =Part 4= The Supreme Tennis, the final event has started with bookkeepers and mamodos and others across the multiverse with their tag partners: Kiyo and Zatch, Durfort and Zeno, Mario and Luigi, Yoshi and Donkey Kong, Wario and Waluigi, Paul Gekko and Raiko Murakumo, Gau Meguro and Raimei Murakumo, Li-en and Wonrei and finally, Tia and Megumi. The First Match is the Mario Bros. vs. the Wario Bros., the second is Paul Gekko and Raiko Murakumo vs. Tia and Megumi, the third is Li-en and Wonrei vs. Durfort and Zeno and Kiyo and Zatch vs. Gau Meguro and Raimei Murakumo. The first match begins and the Mario Bros. win the match and celebrate as Wario and Waluigi complain about their loss. Bowser is seen surveying the match through hidden cameras. The next day, Wario and Waluigi see a picture of Paul Gekko and Raiko on the "Mamodo Olympics" board and are furious to see that their opponents have knocked them out of the running. Wario and Waluigi vandalize the picture of Mario and Luigi, but the police pursue to arrest them. Wario and Waluigi escape into a janitor's closet, but they fall into what appears to be a training room. Bowser approaches them and offers an alliance to get revenge against the Mario Bros. and the legendary Paul Gekko. After hours of training and seeing others playing their tennis matches, they carry out a plan to attack the final tournament later that evening at the "Supreme Tennis" stadium. Paul Gekko and Raiko are in the finals against Gau and Raimei, Bowser shows up on an airship-shaped blimp and rigs the tournament so that Wario and Waluigi can have their match against Paul Gekko, shocking the tournament hosts, Princess Peach and Toadsworth. The audience boos Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser and wants them to leave, but Wario and Waluigi set up a machine that fires Bob-ombs at Paul Gekko but Gau shows up and blocks the attack saving, him and Raiko. Bowser in the meantime, throws Bob-ombs at them. However, Mario and Luigi deflect the incoming Bob-ombs back at them with their tennis rackets. Diddy Kong, Raimei, Li-en, Wonrei and Koopa Troopas, are helping the Mario Bros. fend off the Bob-ombs as the spectators evacuate from the stadium. As a last resort, Bowser launches a Bullet Bill from his blimp at them, and Mario knocks it back with his racket, which fires back and hits Wario's Bob-omb launcher. Waluigi is about to retrieve the launcher, but Wario falls and crushes him. The launcher, flipped from the explosion, accidentally fires a Bob-omb at Bowser's blimp, destroying it and revealing Bowser's stock of Bob-ombs below his blimp, shocking Peach, Mario, and Luigi. Bowser's blimp starts to descend out of control and falls toward Wario and Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi attempt to escape, but Bowser crashes to them with the Bob-ombs onboard, causing them to blow up on impact creating a large explosion. Afterwards, the trio falls unconscious after the blast, and their plan to attack Mario and his friends has completely failed, despite the damage they have done to the stadium. Paul Gekko and Raiko lifts Gau expressing their relief. Unknown to everyone, Tsunade was watching far away, traveling. Because of Paul and Raiko expressing their victory, Zatch was given the title of the Mamodo King for the hard work Paul Gekko put through by Yahweh himself. In the aftermath, Zatch and Kiyo are forced to part, due to the battle for the Mamodo King having been completed. Back in the Mamodo World, Zatch chooses to attend his regular school, not to take on the special privileges that came with becoming the King. Around a month later, Zatch and the other mamodo children are given the opportunity to send letters to their former partners, and a picture. With Paul Gekko and Raiko as winners, they are awarded a feast with Zatch being awarded of the Throne of the Mamodo World and everyone had a wonderful night. |-|Shinto Olympics= =Part 1= Before the Shinto Olympics, Paul Gekko and Raiko ponders about the Holy Seal that can summon the power of the Triforce. With the Preparations of the Shinto Olympics complete, Paul Gekko and Raiko can invite everyone to the Shinto Olympics. The Shinto Olympics has each Dream Events. *Dream Spacewalk *Dream Rafting *Dream Fencing *Dream Sprint *Dream Hurdles *Dream Equestrian *Dream Trampoline *Supreme Golf The Dream Spacewalk begins with the competitors: Bowser, Enrique Eggman, Rebecca, Eric, Paul, Raiko, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Boo, Raimei, Gau and Edward Falcon. A group of Lumas turn into Launch Stars. The Dream Space Walk begins and the competitors launch themselves into Dino Piranha and hugging it. Next is the Dream Rafting with the competitors going down a river doing various tasks. Paul Gekko, Rebecca, Eric and Raiko have stopped the Gooper Blooper from attacking. The Dream Fencing begins when Raimei was waiting for the chance to fight Raiko head on. Raiko has Rebecca, Mario and Paul to defeat Raimei. Before the Dream Sprint starts, Paul Gekko tells Raiko of the Meiji Government which Raiko revealed to be part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Paul Gekko tells Gau of the Meiji Government's transformation into the Eggman Army and makes him swear to secrecy, and makes it clear that there will have to be punishment if he doesn't keep his promise. However, Gau knows Raikō's true motives behind the massacre of the Shimizu clan and behind the republic's transformation into the Galactic Empire. The Dream Sprint starts as Shy Guy rings the bell to begin the race, Paul Gekko had overwhelm his hesitations and unleashed his Nawaki Mode and win the race. =Part 2= Amazed by the Paul Gekko's newfound power unleashed, Enrique informs Bowser of the Paul Gekko's special ability that had triggered the summoning of the ancient fog generator of the great charmers named after their faction, the Ultima the Phantasmal Fog Builder. Intrigued by this as a proposal, Bowser had already had the Phantasmal Fog Builder retrieved by his army. he, Ganondorf and Enrique decided to use it during the Shinto Olympics. Before the Dream Hurdles and Dream Equestrian can commence, the Phantasmal Fog had covered Topmaniac's Saucer and Moo Moo Meadows. Paul Gekko, Raimei, Gau and Raiko had put on the anti smoke mask due to them not being able to breathe. from it. Paul Gekko has the Biblical Lunch Box to locate the Phantasmal Fog Builder and shut it down for good, realizing that Phantasmal Fog was turning out to be sleeping gas. With the Phantasmal Fog Builder sealed within the temple of Heaven Tail's now turned capital of the Solar Empire into the royal amusement park, Paul Gekko became the champion of Dream Hurdles. Paul Gekko, Raiko, Rebecca and Eric were able to win the Dream Equestrian. After the Dream Equestrian, the Dream Trampoline starts with Raikou giving the Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikou tells her that it is too late, and Paul Gekko bounces up and does the inevitable belly flop on both Raikou and Raimei after seeing characteristics of his grandfather and grandmothers, Murakumo Gekko, Yukishiro Gekko and Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca but Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes the blow of Paul Gekko's Eight Headed Belly Flop Jutsu, the one meant for Raimei and Raikou coming to accept his punishment. Instead of being angry, he begs for the three to stop the three way rivalry, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. Paul Gekko was declared winner by Emperor Eggman himself. =Part 3= As the Supreme Golf, the final dream event starts, Mario and Luigi looking at a shiny trophy and commenting on how nice it looks. Peach and Daisy call on them saying it's tee time on the planned golf course for Paul Gekko. As Paul Gekko, Raiko, Raimei, Rebecca, Mario, Luigi Peach and Daisy, Wario and Waluigi are shown from behind, extremely jealous of how well Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy do. The two hear a noise and turn around to see Yoshi and Koopa Troopa together to start their round of golf. Wario and Waluigi clench their golf clubs while laughing, and prepare to join them. They all take turns hitting their golf balls, and Yoshi hits near a Chain Chomp. When he tries to get it back, the Chain Chomp wakes up and barks at Yoshi, scaring him and making him fall over. Wario attempts to hit the ball out of the bunker, but just manages to fling sand into Waluigi's face. Minutes later, Waluigi attempts to putt the ball into the hole, but fails miserably after a few tries - resulting in Yoshi and Koopa Troopa falling asleep. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walk past the sleeping Yoshi and Koopa Troopa; Wario and Waluigi attempt to challenge them next. After Donkey Kong shows his golf prowess to Diddy, Wario and Waluigi, Wario, despite his terrible swing, attempts to hit the ball a long way, until it goes out of sight into the forest. Wario and Waluigi start celebrating until they hear a loud honk. The ball suddenly flies back and lands in front of Wario. The two look up and see Hyrdon Eggman enraged of his glass trophy broken into pieces. Bowser is seen surveying the Supreme Golf through hidden cameras. Hydron gives chase after Wario and Waluigi in his Monster Truck and starts firing Bob-ombs at the two as they run around Lakitu Valley past Birdo and Boo, who were playing a game of golf on their own. Fortunately for Wario and Waluigi, they find a yellow Warp Pipe that is too small for Hydron and his Monster Truck to fit through. Wario and Waluigi come out the other side of the pipe and stop to catch their breath; however, Hydron's AT-AT appear right above them seconds later, resulting in Wario and Waluigi screaming in fear for their lives. Meanwhile, Mario is preparing to take a shot on that same course with Luigi, Peach, and Daisy observing from behind. As Wario and Waluigi still try frantically to escape from Hydrons's AT-AT by going through an enormous metal door, Mario hits his ball with his golf club. Wario and Waluigi manage to open the door and continue their escape attempt. But as they did so, Mario's ball hits Wario and Waluigi, giving them black eyes as well, and knocking the leg of the AT-AT. This ultimately results in an explosion claiming Wario, Waluigi as the victims. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy witnessed it from afar, completely baffled as to what caused the blast that came out of nowhere. |-|Nabari Olympics= Before the Nabari Olympics, Bowser approaches Hydron Eggman and offers an alliance to get revenge against the Mario Bros.. After hours of training, they carry out a plan to attack the Nabari Olympics by capturing the Snow Spirits in Christmas Village. Paul Gekko and Enrique Eggman travel to the Winter Games when they discover the snow is gone. Upon meeting the Snow Spirit Frosty, they find out Bowser and Hydron Eggman melted the snow and kidnapped the other Snow Spirits. Raimei runs into Toad, who decides to travel with the two to confront Bowser and Hydron. Luigi is found at Frostown. He wants Mario to challenge him on Cross Country. After Mario or Sonic beats him, he joins the party. While at Sparkleton, Luigi helps Paul Gekko look for the key. A Boo scares him away, which makes Luigi bump into a tree. The key drops from the tree, and the Boo steals the key. After Luigi gets the key in less than forty seconds, the Boo runs away and reports to King Boo. King Boo is angry when the Boos tell him that Luigi upset them in Sparkleton. Luigi challenges him on Alpine Skiing GS. After Luigi beats King Boo, King Boo flees. At Frostown, Eric and Rebecca knows Enrique Eggman and Paul Gekko is with him. They want them challenge them to Ski Jumping match. After Eric and Rebecca were beaten, Eric wants Enrique to take him along, wanting to provide support. Meanwhile at Sparkleton, Miharu needs Enrique's assistance; her rifle is broken, and he wants him to fix it for him. Enrique does not test it prior to fixing it; because of this, Miharu challenges Enrique on Ski Shooting. While the players are at Polastraits, a gate that is similar to the one at Frostown is present but Yellow Shy Guy wants anyone to try it if it works. Miharu knows that the gate of Polastraits works, but Toad thinks that the players should head to Frostown to look at that broken gate. At Frostown, Paul Gekko can try to fix the gate. After Paul Gekko fixes the part in 15 seconds, the gate opens similar to the one at Polastraits. Eventually, Paul Gekko had stop Bowser and Hydron from ruining the Nabari Olympics. Bowser and Hydron complain that they will never be in the Nabari Olympics until Toad realizes that their names are on the competitor list and they did not get their invitations yet, but they can bring their ID. The two villains realize they do not have their ID's but Raimei says Paul and Enrique can vouch for them. At the Opening Ceremony, Bowser and Hydron are at the front watching Paul Gekko and Enrique present the Olympic Games. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Bluster Kong **Dixie Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Tiny Kong **Funky Kong **Lanky Kong **Swanky Kong **Karate Kong **Kong Fu **Monkey Kong **Ninja Kong **Swanky Kong **Dread Kong **Eddie the Mean Old Yeti *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **NiGHTS **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh **Azalea **Joe **Helen **Kid **Putts **Grace **Gene **Sherry **Ken **Lisa **Maple *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Banten **Akatsuki Rokujou **Asahi Rokujou **Miharu Rokujou **Tobari **Kouichi Aizawa *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Mr. Goldo **Souza **Albert **Djem **Kafk **Elle **Rops **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Gensou **Pamoon **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Danny **Kardio **Laila **Yopopo **Ponygon **Momon **Apollo **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Tsao-Lon **Pamoon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *World Three **Lord Wily **Professor **Takeo **Viddy **Saiko **Noboru **Joe Mach **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot **Ito Satoru Roppo **Blackbeard **Vic *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Shoichi *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Shuko Kido **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari **Ms. Yuri **Anetta **Al Ferry Kunio Kurogane **Eguchi Meijin **Feng-Tian **Mr. Press **Princess Pride **Banten ***Akatsuki Rokujou ***Asahi Rokujou ***Miharu Rokujou ***Tobari ***Kouichi Aizawa **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Wizeman the Wicked **NiGHTS **Reala *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Kafk **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Roberto **Lance **Gensou **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Ponygon **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Demolt **Pamoon **Tsao-Lon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan **FreezeMan **PharaohMan **ShadowMan **KnightMan **CutMan **JunkMan **SearchMan **BlizzardMan **CosmoMan **LaserMan **CloudMan **ShadeMan **MagnetMan **AirMan **Zero **SwordMan **GravityMan **JudgeMan **ElementMan **CircusMan **Colonel **ChargeMan **BubbleMan **DustMan **Colonel **Iris *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Tyris Flare **Gilius Thunderhead **Death Adder **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Huldulk Kusanagi **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit **Ax Battler *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Planet Zi **Unaligned ***Van ***Irvine ***Elisi Linette ***Dr. D ***Zeke ***Viola ***Stinger ***Maria ***Rosa ***Nichalo **Helic Kingdom ***Camford ***Ford ***Krueger ***Rob ***O'Connell **Guylos Empire ***Ruldolph ***Thomas ***Karl ***Prozen ***Hardin ***Marcus ***Rease ***Raven **Mach Storm ***RD ***Helmut ***Sigma ***Hop ***Sweet ***Amy ***Matt ***Dan **PKB ***Gummie ***Deed ***Ciao **Savage Hammer ***Sandra ***Blake ***Luke ***Luke Gekko **Vareth's Team ***Vareth ***Sabre ***Dart **Blitz Team ***Bit Cloud ***Leena ***Brad ***Jamie ***Steve **Tobita Club ***Kouya ***Jirou ***Kuroudo ***Kyousuke ***Tobita ***Kaoru ***Shunsuke ***Yukihiko Asimori *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Yuki Heiwajima ***Shizuo Heiwajima ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Paul Knuckles Gekko **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII **Solomon **Yugi **Joey **Tristan **Téa Gardner **Seto Kaiba **Mokuba **Mai **Shadi **Rebecca **Vivian Wong **Zigfried von Schroeder **Leonhart von Schroeder **Ishizu **Duke **Paradox Brothers ***Para ***Dox **Mako Tsunami **Odion *New Characters **Honda Family ***Tetramaru ***Katsuya ***Kyoko ***Tohru **Sohma Family ***Okami ***Ritsu ***Kana ***Akira ***Akito ***Kazuma ***Kunimitsu ***Hatsuharu ***Isuzu ***Kagura ***Kyo ***Ayame ***Yuki ***Kureno ***Shigure ***Hiro ***Hatori ***Kisa ***Momiji ***Momo ***Sora ***Riku ***Ren **Prince Yuki Fan Club ***Motoko ***Mai Gotou ***Minami ***Mio **Izumo Tribe ***Kimi ***Rika ***Saki ***Megumi ***Machi Kuragi ***Sawa **Lee Family ***Satori Imada ***Billy ***Jimmy **Power Corps ***Marian ***Dulton ***Burnov ***Ranzou ***Amon **Brielle Family ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle Trivia *This Episode is based on both Fruit Basket and Zatch Bell manga series. *The Episode is also an inspiration to the Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Game Series. **The "Mamodo Olympics" are inspired by the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games for Wii and Nintendo DS. **The "Shinto Olympics" are loosely derived from the Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games for Wii and Nintendo 3DS. **The "Nabari Olympics" are loosely based on Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games for Wii and Nintendo DS. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon